


Love Live!! AfterStory

by God_Muffin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Muffin/pseuds/God_Muffin
Summary: So I wanted to write this for a while and here is my version of what happened after Muse disbanded. Hope you all like it.





	Love Live!! AfterStory

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write this for a while and here is my version of what happened after Muse disbanded. Hope you all like it.

Ten years. . . Had it been really that long since Muse disbanded?

Nozomi and Eli had started a coffee shop of their own. They both had grown-up, Eli still kept her usual pony-tail and tended to get embarrassed at times while Nozomi had started putting her hair in a braid. Their coffee shop was pretty famous too. Seeing how close they were, one can say that they were practically a married couple.  
Nico achieved her dream and became a famous idol. Her catchphrase “Nico Nico Nii~” spread like wildfire once she was famous. There were posters of her almost everywhere even in international cities.

Umi took over her parents’ dojo while continuing further studies. Soon she had started joining archery competitions and winning. She made it as far to the Olympics with quite a lot of medals but sadly lost in the first one and came third in the second Olympics, winning a bronze medal.  
Kotori got an invitation again from a fashion designing school and this time she had agreed. She went abroad and after finishing her studies, she was hired by a famous fashion brand. Though after getting enough experience, she returned to Japan and continued her work there as well as taking over Otonokizaki High on behalf of her mother.  
Honoka decided to pursue singing and went to New York, soon becoming a famous singer. She has done live shows all over the world but still takes time for her family and comes back to Japan, handling her parents’ shop with Yukiho.

Rin with her sporty personality decided to play sports but stayed in Japan. Rin and Hanayo kept in touch all the years; Rin even dropped the “nyaa” at the end of her sentences and let her hair grow a bit longer.  
Hanayo given how she took care of the alpacas’ during her school period, she became a veterinarian. She started an idol blog of her own too. She would go see the live shows of new upcoming school idols and write about them.  
Maki became a doctor like her parents wanted, still playing the piano as a hobby. She was the one with the least contact with the others because of her busy schedule but would still pick a weekend to meet them.

 

It was a Sunday and Eli and Nozomi had kept their coffee shop closed for a special occasion. The chair and tables were properly arranged as if it was a normal working day, the smell of coffee and freshly baked cookies and cake filled the whole shop.  
“We are here.” A cheerful voice said as an orange haired and a brown haired female entered the shop, ignoring the close sign. “Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, it’s been a while.” Eli said as she walked out from behind the counter. Hanayo had the same hairstyle but slightly longer hair while Rin looked more feminine. Nozomi soon followed Eli as the four took their seat on a table next to the window.  
The next to enter was Kotori, dressed in a formal suit, her hair down. For a fashion designer, she dressed really simple. “Am I late?” Kotori asked as she looked at the four before glancing at her wrist watch. “No no, you are just on time.” Eli said as she smiled while Kotori took her seat. The next one was Maki; she was still in her work clothes, her ID hanging around her neck “Sorry. I had an urgent meeting to attend.” She said as she looked at the five ex-Muse members. “It’s okay. Me, Kotori and Kayo-chin just arrived a while ago.” Rin said as she smiled and turned to look at the redhead.  
After a while, while the six females were talking. “The super idol Nico is here~” A voice said as they all turned to see who it was. Obviously it was Nico; she had her hair down instead of the twin tails she used to have during her school days. She had black sunglasses and a scarf around her neck, hiding most of her face. “Nicocchi” Nozomi said in a slight evil tone while moving her hand in a groping motion. Eli noticed it as she hit Nozomi’s side with her elbow as Nico shivered and took the sunglasses and scarf off “Aw come on Elicchi, I was joking.” Nozomi said as she stood up “I will get some drinks and cake for everyone.”  
“By the way, where are Umi and Honoka?” Kotori asked as she looked at the others “Honoka was abroad on one of her shows, her flight should be landing soon.” Eli said as she looked at Kotori “And Umi-chan? She is always punctual.” Kotori added as she tilted her head to the side. Someone hurried through the door just as Kotori had finished her sentence “I am sorry. I am late; I was actually waiting for Honoka since she had said she would be in Japan before our decided time.” Umi explained as she breathed heavily. “You didn’t have to run. It is alright if you are late once in a while.” Nozomi said as she returned with a tray in her hand. The tray had nine slices of cake and nine glasses of different drinks. Nozomi set the tray on the table before handing a glass to Umi, spending so much time with them, Nozomi had definitely memorized everyone’s choices.  
The eight sat there, chatting about their daily life and remembering the days before Muse was disbanded. “Hey guys!” An over-excited voice said as everyone stopped to look at the female. The female had long straight orange hair, dressed neatly in western clothes and a suitcase wheeling behind her with a messenger bag on her shoulder. “It has been a while.” Honoka said as she set her bags next to the door. They all nodded before Honoka took her seat.


End file.
